A Christmas Story
by BlkPunk311
Summary: This is a short story that takes place during christmas time about AJ and Keesha (Ward). Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"A Christmas Story" (An AJ and Keesha Christmas Short)**

This story takes place during the Christmas time of 2002. Keesha and A.J. are together, even thought Keesha did leave for a couple of years to take care of her sick father. While Keesha was gone, she and A.J. did stay in touch, and A.J. never met Hannah Scott nor did he marry Carly. In fact, Carly was killed when Michael was a baby in a shoot out at one of Jason's "functions". And Jason, afraid of being brought up on charges and put in jail for his part in the shoot out left Michael on the doorstep of the Quartermaine's with a note explaining Michael's paternity and skipped town to never be heard from again. After Jason left town and A.J. learned the truth about Michael's paternity, he moved out of the Quartermaine mansion and bought a nice little house in a nice neighborhood and got a good job, and is making a good life for himself and Michael.

**Part I:**

It's the week before Christmas and Port Charles is amid with activity. The children are off from school and last minute shoppers fill the shopping malls and department stores. Among them, is the handsome A.J. Quartermaine and his adorable red-head son, Michael. They're looking for an extra special gift for their favorite woman, Keesha.

"So Mikey," A.J. said as they took a lunch break while Christmas shopping. "We've got presents for cousin Ned and Alexis, Grandma and Grandpa--"

"Nana Lila and Papa Edward too."

"Yeah, them too. And Auntie Emily. But I think that we're forgetting somebody. Do you know who it is Michael?" He asked pretending not know.

"Keesha!" he shouted enthusiastically and giggled.

"Oh yes. Of course, Keesha. How can I forget her?" He chuckled, then became kind of serious. "Mikey, do you like Keesha?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "I like her a whole lot. 'Specially when we do tickle to you." He said and giggled. "And I like her because she's nice and she's funny." He said and looked up at his father. "Daddy, I wuv Keesh-Keesh."

Those words coming out of his son's mouth completely warmed his heart. "I love her too Mikey. In fact, I love her so much that I bought this for her." He said pulling out the platinum and diamond engagement ring he had bought for her earlier that morning.

"OOhhh Daddy. Pwetty wring." He said in awe. "Is that for Keesh-Keesh?"

"Yes son. This is for Keesha. Daddy's going to ask Keesha to marry him. Would that be okay?"

"Will Keesha be my mommy if you marry her?"

"Yep. She sure will be." He said smiling.

"Yippee!" He shouted excitedly. "Yes Daddy, you can marry Keesh-Keesh."

A.J. laughed and hugged his son. "But you can't tell her, Okay? It's going to be a surprise. I'm going to ask her on Christmas when she comes over to open presents with us."

"Okay."

"Good." A.J. smiled. "Now we have to go and pick up some special presents for your 'Keesh-Keesh'."

"Yay!" Mikey laughed and grabbed his father's hand as they continued to walk throught the overly crowded mall.

~*~

It's right after dinner and A.J. and Michael are sitting at home wrapping the gifts they had bought earlier that day. A.J. was just telling Michael that the bows go on the gifts not on his head when the phone rang.

"Mikey, I'll be right back. And remember, no more bows on your head." A.J. told him.

"Okay." He siad and giggled.

A.J. laughed at his silly son and then went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey A.J. It's me Keesha."

"Wow! What a surprise. But what a nice surprise this is." He grinned. "So what's happening, hon?"

"Nothing much. This conference is as boring as I thought it would be. But anyways, it sees that I'll be back in PC early Christmas Eve."

"That's great sweetheart."

"Yep. "I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with you guys. I miss you two soooo much." She sighed. "What's Mikey up to?" 

"He's helping me wrap presents. Or at least trying to. Most of the ribbons and bows are ending up stuck on him though." He laughed. "You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please. I miss my conversations with the little guy." She smiled.

"Alright. Let me get him." A.J. took the portable phone into the family room where Michael was attempting to tie a ribbon on to one of Keesha's gifts. "Mikey, someone's on the phone for you?"

"Who is it?" he asked.

"You'll find out." He said as he gave Michael the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mikey!"

"Keesh-Keesh!" He yelled with excitment clear in his voice. "Are you home now?"

"Sorry sweetheart, but not yet. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna spend all Christmas with you. Christmas Eve and all!" She said with a smile that grew when she heard his response.

"Yippee!!" he shouted. "Can we make yummy cookies?"

"We sure can, honey."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Neither can I, I have to go now Michael. But I will see you soon and when I see you, I'm bringing lots of presents. Okay?"

"Okay." He said. "Keesha, I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetie. But I'll be home before you know it. Okay?"

"Okay! Bye bye. Here's daddy."

"Bye Mikey."

"Hello?" A.J. said as he took teh phone from Michael.

"Hey. I was just telling Mikey that I have to go. The conference is starting back up again. I miss you guys sooooo much. I can't wait until I get back."

"Well, we can't wait either. I love you."

"No. I love you more."

"No. I love you most."

"Well, I love you mostest." A.J. chuckled as Keesha laughed.

"Bye honey."

"Bye bye." And with that they both hung up and finished what they had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Part II:**

It's early Christmas Eve morning and A.J. is reading the newspaper and drinking coffee in the den when the doorbell rings.

"Keesha! Wow honey. I didn't expect you to be home so early." He said as he hugged her. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear, seductively.

"I missed you too." She answered with a hunger that had to be satisfied as soon as possible.

As if reading her mind, A.J. tilted her head up to his, kissed her deeply, welcoming her home properly.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to go out of town more often." She grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Now help me get all of the gifts out of my car." She says then pauses. "Hey, where's my little buddy, Mikey?"

"Oh, poor boy was exhausted. He spent all day, yesterday, getting ready for his 'Keesh-Keesh' to return. I thought I'd let him sleep in late today."

"Aww. He's so cute." She smiled as they proceeded out to her car. "I hope he likes everything I got for him."

"He'll love anything he gets from you. I'm sure of it."

"He's such a sweet little boy." She said then looked him in the eyes. "So much like his daddy." She smiled as he blushed.

"Ahhh shucks." He said with a goofy grin and a wave of his hand. "You're just saying that." He said and chuckled.

"No I'm not." She laughed. "He's learned so much from you. And aside from his carrot top, he's a spitting image of you." 

"Yeah." He smiled proudly. "I guess that he is."

~*~

Michael woke up to voices and upon hearing one of the voices, he became very excited. And as he turned the corner in the hallway to enter the den he was not disappointed.

"Keesh-Keesh!" He shouted as he ran into her arms.

"Hey Mikey!" She laughed as he ran into her arms to give her a hug. "I missed you, buddy." She told him as he finally pulled away. 

"I missed you too!" He said as he gave her another hug. "Did you bring me anything back for me?" he said as he looked under the tree to see if there were any new presents under it.

"Of course I did." 

"Yay!" He shouted as Keesha laughed.

"Hey Mikey, guess what?" A.J. called.

"What?"

"Keesha has offered to make us breakfast this morning."

"Blueberry waffles?" He said, his eyes lighting up. "Yummy!" he said as they both nodded.

"So why don't we go get your bath taken while Keesha cooks. Then after we can got to Grandma Monica's and Grandpa Alan's house. Okay?"

"Okay." he said as he got up to follow his fathers.

"See you in a few." A.J. said to Keesha as he led the boy to the bathroom.

~*~

It is way later on that night and A.J. is now reading "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" while he, Keesha, and Michael cuddled up together on Michaels bed. They are patiently waiting for Michael to go to sleep so they could put Michael's "Santa" gifts under the tree. But now as A.J. began to read the story for the fifth time, they realized it would not be that easy.

"Mikey, honey," Keesha said softly as she smoothed his hair back. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Kinda."

"Well, you know that Santa Claus can't come until all the little boys are sleeping. So the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner he can come."

"I know, but I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is all the presents I get to open tomorrow."

"Oohhh...I remember that. This used to happen to me when I was little." Keesha told him.

"How did you go to sleep?"

"Well, I just closed my eyes and started to think about what I would do with all the new stuff I'd get. Then I'd fall asleep and dream about it. Next think I knew, it was morning time and then I got to open my presents."

"Ohh... I'm gonna try that too." He said as he closed his eyes.

And just as A.J. thought, little Michael was so tired that as soon as he closed his eyes he was in dreamland.

A.J. and Keesha quietly left the room. Then after waiting a few minutes to make sure he was asleep, they began to wrap the "Santa" gifts for Michael to open up in the morning.

When they were finished they were exhausted. But as they stood and looked over at the tree, now fully surrounded with gifts, they smiled, kissed eachother goodnight, and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**Part III:**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Michael shouted as he tried to wake his father. "Santa's come!! And he ate all the cookies!" He said excitedly, as he pulled off the blankets that was keeping a very sleepy A.J. warm. 

"Okay, okay." He said as he stole a glance at the clock. Six o'clock in the morning. He said to himself and chuckled.

Meanwhile, Michael had moved on to the guestroom where Keesha had been sleeping.

"Keesha!" He called to her as her eyes fluttered open. "C'mon. Santa's come!" He told her as he reached for her hand. "And he brought me a lot of presents."

"Oh he has, has he?"

"Yep." He said said as he nodded.

"Well, let's go and see what he brought you."

~*~

Everyone is now enjoying their new gifts. Michael got a bunch of neat gifts, but his favorite was obviously his mechanical Iguana, name Iggy. Keesha loved the new watch and bracelet she received from A.J. and Michael. And A.J. too, enjoyed his new watch and also his new DVD Player. All but one gift had been opened, all but A.J.'s special gift to Keesha. But that was about to change and A.J. hoped that his whole life would change, for the better when he asks Keesha to marry him. To become Mrs. Alan Quartermaine Jr.

It was now or never, he told himself in his head as he went to the tree to retrieve the special gift.

"Here you go Keesha. This is the last gift under the tree, and its for you."

"For me?" What is it?" She said as she looked up at him.

"You'll have to open it to find out." He told her.

Michael too had joined them. "Yeah Keesh-Keesh. Open it!" He said as he clapped his hand with excitement.

Keesha began to tear at the snowman paper covering the little box carefully. It looked as if it were a jewelry box. And when she opened it, she was not disappointed. But she was utterly surprised as she realized exactly what kind of jewelry it was. She covered her mouth in as a gasp escaped her lips. She was staring at the most beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh my--" She began as A.J. took the ring from its case and kneeled in front of her.

"Keesha," he started as, already, his voice began to get to caught in his throat. "You are the most wonderful woman in the world. I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I never thought that I'd be able to love anybody, but then you came and showed me wrong. I love you with all that I am. Keesha Ward, will you marry me?"

"Oh A.J.," she said as the tears began to fall. "Of course, I'll marry you."

Michael clapped and cheered as A.J. slipped the ring on her finger and the two shared a loving kiss.

"Keesh-Keesh?" Michael said as he looked up at her.

"Yes honey." She said bending to pick him up while still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Can I call you mommy?"

"Oh of course, sweetheart. I would be honored to have you call me 'mommy'."

He smiled happily at her, then hugged her. "I wuv you mommy."

She chuckled through her tears. "And I love you. Both of you. Thank you guys for making this the most wonderful Christmas ever."

"No, honey." A.J. said as he engulfed the two of them in a big hug. "Thank you, for giving us the best Christmas present ever. Right, Mikey?" 

Michael smiled at both of his parents and smiled. "Right!"

And with that, the Quartermaine family started their new life. Together.


End file.
